Rot
by Ney Naoe
Summary: Jaja es ist mal wieder soweit - Schreiend ging und ROT kommt... ^^;
1. Default Chapter

Titel:Rot (oder: Neu Schreiend)  
Teil:1/?  
Name: Ney Naoe  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
Homepage: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Pairings: einige (het, yaoi, yuri)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnungen: Shounen-Ai, Humor, darkfic  
Disclamer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht, wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein - allerdings gehört mir die Idee für Rot (allerdings die Mädels wieder nicht) und auch 'Ryuu to Washi', wer sie verwenden will bitte vorher fragen!  
  
Beschreibung: Schwarz und Weiß bekommen es wieder einmal mit einigen sehr resoluten Damen zu tun!  
  
Bemerkungen: Wie ich auf DIE Idee kam? Ganz einfach: Unmengen von Ideen zu neuen Weiß-Mitgliedern und die Erkennnis das es zuwenig Mädels in WK gibt die echt was hermachen! Keine Angst ich bin auch Yaoi-Fan (wie viele wissen ^_~) also versuche ich meine kleinen Killertrinen von den Bishis fernzuhalten! Ich hoff mal schwer die vier Amüsieren euch genauso wie sies bei mir machen (in meinem KRAAANKEN Hirn).  
  
Ich glaube das das ich als 'darkfic' bezeichne wird bei den meisten Freudenfeste auslösen *snicker*, da werden Träume war *lacht irre*  
WAHAHAHAHAHAH.......erm, ja.......lest erstmal und dann entscheidet ob ihr nicht mitlacht!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ken schob entnervt einen Blumentopf auf die andere Seite des Ladens.  
Der Keramikpott war mit einer recht großen und stämmigen Palme bepflanzt und dementsprechend schwer fiel dem wandelnden Chaos ihn zu bewegen.  
"Omi! *schnauf* könntest du bitte endlich....*keuch*....aufhören zu telefonieren! *schwitz*"  
Das jüngste Weiß-Mitglied drehte sich mit einem beleidigten Blick zu Ken um und funkelte ihn kurz böse an (oder versuchte es, was nicht gelang), er telefonierte doch _erst_ 3 Stunden mit Miaka!  
"Ken hat recht Chibi, leg auf!"  
Das einzige das von Yohjis Anwesenheit zeugte war wiedereinmal eine dicke Rauchwolke die aus einer Gruppe Fangirls aufstieg, Omi hatte ihn tausendmal gesagt das er im Laden nicht rauchen wollte aber scheinbar 'vergaß' der 22 jährige das andauernd.  
"Sieh mal wer da spricht, der mann mit dem 'ab 18' Komplex!"  
Irgendwie fand Yotan Ran sympathischer als kalten Bastard, seit seine Schwester wieder auf den Beinen war hatte seine Stimmung andauernd zugenommen und schien ihren Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben als Sakura fix zu ihnen zog.  
Für die anderen drei das Signal dazu sich um das Zimmer zu streiten das am weitesten vom Liebesnest entfernt lag - Schlaf war verflucht wichtig!  
  
Sakura war an diesem Morgen losgegangen um einzukaufen und schon den ganzen Tag nicht aufgetaucht, langsam machte sich Romeo sorgen um Julia...  
"Habt ihr meine Süße irgendwo gesehen?"  
Den Mädchen lief ein kaum zu sehender Schauer die Rücken hinunter, nur Kudouhs 'Sex-Eifersucht-Solltest-flüchten' Antenne sprang darauf an.  
"Nein, Sakura war heute nicht in der Schule, vielleicht ist ihr ja was passiert..."  
Jetzt sprang auch Yohlis 'Todeswünsche' Antenne an und er bemerkte fröstelnd diverse _äusserst_ glücklich-verträumte Mädchenblicke.  
"Mann diese Weiber können einem echt Angst machen!"  
Ken nickte zustimmend und stemmte sich wieder mit voller Kraft gegen die Palme.  
  
Es war schon fast Mitternacht als Omi endlich sein Telefonat beendet hatte und die Palme am anderen Ende des Raumes ankam (fragt jetzt nicht warum Ken keine Hilfe von Yohji gekriegt hat, wir alle kennen ihn und seine Fingernägel!).  
Ran war zu der Zeit schon total hysterisch - Sakura war noch immer nicht zurück und er war _verflucht_ schlecht gelaunt.  
Zuerst hatte er nur Ken angemault aber jetzt sprang er auf alles an das sich bewegte - zwei Minuten nachdem er Omi wegen 'tragens eines Nabelfreien Tops' angeschrien hatte raste er in voller Assassinausstattung aus dem Haus - Sakura-jagen. (bzw. den vermuteten Nebenbuhler)  
"Yohji-kun, wieso regt er sich bei mir auf aber nicht bei dir?"  
"Es ist Ran......"  
"Oh, ok...."  
Omi trabte gähnend in sein Zimmer und warf sich im Halbschlaf auf sein Bett - natürlich rappelte er sich auf um sich noch einmal an seiner Postersammlung zu 'inspirieren', es gab nichts das besser waren als Phantasien über..... Gackt!  
Miaka hatte einfach unrecht! Keiner war süßer als er verflucht!  
Naja ok, dieser Koreanische Fussballer war auch nicht schlecht....  
"NEIN! GACKT IST DER SCHÄRFSTE!"  
Yohji war gerade an dem Zimmer des jüngeren Boys vorbeigekommen - jetzt krallte er sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und versank in einem gigantischen Schweißtropfen - Omi und sein ewiger Kampf: Aahn gegen Gackt!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Zwei Wochen später~  
  
Ran hockte deprimiert am Fenster und sah sich an wie diverse Fliegen gegen die Scheiben klatschten, er war deprimiert - Dauerdepri um genau zu sein!  
Erst verschwand seine Freundin spurlos, dann wurde ihr Zimmer ausgeplündert (und damit auch seins) und dann wurde er auch noch von Persia degradiert - was für ein toller Monat!  
"Na KLEINER wie gehts!?"  
Oh wie Kudouh es genoss......warum hatte es nicht Omi sein können, die kleine ungefährliche Schwuchtel oder der Depp Kenken!?  
Nein, ausgerechnet Yotan war sein neuer Leader!  
Persia hatte an dem Tag eindeutig irgendwas geraucht! (1)  
"Halt die Klappe Kudouh!"  
Ken schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig die beiden zu trennen bevor es wieder zu einem Kampf kam, Omi und er hatten gerade erst wieder alles zusammengeflickt was von und aus den Wänden gefallen war!  
Omi! Wo war die kleine Nase wenn man ihn mal brauchte!?  
"Ich sag dir doch! Gackt ist viiiiel schärfer als Hide!"  
Frage erledigt....  
"OMI!"  
  
Der Tag war einer der schönsten des ganzen Sommers, es war heisser als heiß und die Sonne brannte immer noch weiter, jede Eisdiele der Stadt hatte glänzende Verkaufszahlen und auch der Blumenladen hatte viele Kunden.  
Ken und Omi hatten den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht Gestecke zusammenzustellen und Ran hatte sich um die groben Arbeiten gekümmert - King Yohji (natürlich) hatte sich um die restlichen Kunden gekümmert.  
Sogar der Postmann war heute in einer guten Laune - das lag aber wohl hauptsächlich an seinem riesigen Sonnenbrand und dem Hitzschlag den er gerade erst hatte: "DING DING POSTMANN! MUAHAHAHAH! DING!"  
Irre grinsend warf er den verdutzten Männern einen Sack Fanpost vor die Nase und raste weiter, er MUSSTE einfach das Rennen gegen diesen Hasen auf dem Motorrad gewinnen, sonst war sein Ruf ruiniert! (o_O)  
Mühevoll wühlten sich die vier in ihrer Mittagspause durch den unmenschlich hohen Berg an Briefen und Paketen, eingenebelt von einer Wolke aus diversen Parfüms und After Shaves kratzte jeder seinen Anteil zusammen und warf sich in seinen privaten Stuhl im Wohnzimmer.  
Kens Augen fielen auf einen kleinen unscheinbaren Umschlag der ganz oben auf seinem Stabel lag, er wusste nicht wirklich aus welchem Land die Briefmarke war - auf jeden Fall nicht Japan.  
Erst als er den Absender laß wurde er aktiv...und zerrupfte den Umschlag in Einzelteile!  
"ER IST VON YURIKO!"  
  
Lieber Ken,  
Wie geht es dir? ich weiß, ich hätte mich viel öfter melden sollen aber es ging leider nicht.  
Eigentlich hatte ich vor dir zu schreiben sobald ich in Australien sesshaft geworden bin aber da ich mich jetzt in einem ganz anderen Land befinde...  
Kommen wir lieber gleich zu dem eigentlichen Grund meines Schreibens:  
Es tut mir sehr leid aber ich werde mich nie mehr bei dir melden, ich habe einen neuen Freund gefunden und werde ihn bald heiraten.  
Es tut mir leid  
Yuriko  
  
Ken liess den Brief sinken und begann wie ein Kleinkind zu flennen.  
Nur ein Glücksfall das die anderen ihre Post schon ausser 'Tränenweitflugreichweite' gebracht hatten.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tja wiedermal ne kurze Einleitung *smile*  
Und wie gesagt: WAHAHAHAAHHHHHHAHAHAH! ZWEI WEIBER WENIGER! *flatter*  
Und zwar die beiden die ich schon aus Prinzip nicht mag, schliesslich sind die nichtmal sonderlich attraktiv! *hust*  
  
Wie gehts weiter?  
Was meine ich eigentlich mit 'Rot' und wann kommt endlich was witziges?  
Wir werden es erleben! :)  
  
(1) Drogen sind schlecht für euch, nehmt lieber viel Schokolade dann werdet ihr so wie ich!   
Farf: O_O öööhm, Diäten verletzen Gott?  
Ney: =_= Shi-Ne Leprechaum! *hits Farfie with Paperfan* 


	2. 2

Titel:Rot (oder: Neu Schreiend)  
Teil:2/?  
Name: Ney Naoe  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
Homepage: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Pairings: einige (het, yaoi, yuri)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnungen: Shounen-Ai, Humor, SPOILER (wie immer)  
Disclamer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht, wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein - allerdings gehört mir die Idee für Rot (allerdings die Mädels wieder nicht) und auch 'Ryuu to Washi', wer sie verwenden will bitte vorher fragen!  
Beschreibung: Schwarz und Weiß bekommen es wieder einmal mit einigen sehr resoluten Damen zu tun!  
Bemerkungen: Uuuh ja ich weiß es wurde wiedermal Zeit *hust* aber ich hab inzwischen ja noch andere Sachen gemacht *nodnod* - he ich hab inzwischen nen Job (den ich morgen anfange oh Graus!) und deshalb nicht so viel Zeit fürs Schreiben ^_^;;  
Die Ausrede bringt jetzt aber nicht viel oder? ^_^;;  
Da ich ja erst morgen anfange ^_^;;  
  
/me kann übrigens kleine Kinder nicht ausstechen und nimmt sich deshalb heraus diese zu  
beleidigen und ein bißchen zu quälen.  
Schließlich hat /me einen kleinen Dachschaden und muß den ein wenig betonen.  
Trotz des Schadens redet /me normalerweise nicht in der dritte Person von /me.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Da saß er jetzt also - Leader von Weiß und größter Frauenschwarm Japans und... las kleinen Kindern Märchen vor... sowas pasierte aber auch immer dann wenn er was wichtigeres (*hust*baggern*hust*) zu tun hatte!  
Ken war von Yurikos Brief so geschockt gewesen das er prombt sämtliche Termin abgesagt hatte.  
Das schloß leider auch die Leseabende in der Kindertagsstätte ein - wäre die Lehrerin nur nicht so _verflucht_ niedlich! Yotan wußte gar nicht was er tat und schon hatte er zugesagt ALLE Termin zu übernehmen die was mit diesen kleinen (nervigen, dreckigen und stinkenden) Dingern (also Kinder) zu tun hatten.  
Das hatte ihm einen großen Schmatzer von der scharfen Lady und eine riesen Portion hysterisches Hyänenlachen von Omi (o.O) eingebracht - wären Ran und Ken nicht zu deprimiert gewesen sie hätten ihn sicher auch ausgelacht...  
  
"He Onkel Yohji!"  
Er schreckte aus seiner Traumwelt auf und starrte in eine der invernalen Fratzen die um ihn herum am Boden hockten: "Ähm...ja....ähm...Hiroshi...?"  
"Liest du die Geschichte jetzt zu Ende oder muß ICH das machen?"  
"Haha sehr witzig, kaum 4 und schon so ein Witzbold!"  
Wäre die scharfe Tussi nicht neben ihm gestanden er hätte den kleinen mit seinen Saiten erwürgt und seinen toten Körper in den Dokumentenvernichter gestopft!  
Aber so...  
"Wirklich niedlich die Kinderchen....hehe..."  
  
Zu etwa der gleichen Zeit stattete Omi einer ganz bestimmten Kreischtan... ähm ich meine Dame in seinem Leben einen Besuch ab.  
Wie jeden Ersten im Monat ging er an Oukas Grab um es zu pflegen, es waren ja sonst außer ihrer Mutter keine Verwandten mehr übrig um das zu tun.  
Ihm war voll und ganz klar das er daran nicht unschuldig war und es drehte ihm schon   
ein wenig den Magen um.  
Irgendwie war er aber auch froh das sie ihm nichtmehr auf die Nerven ging - er war schwul verflucht mußte man sich das heutzutage denn auf die Stirn tätowieren lassen damit alle das mitbekamen?  
'Nein so darf ich nicht denken! Sie war meine Schwester!'  
Er bog um die letzte Ecke und blieb vor einem schwarzen Grabstein stehen, Ouka hatte von hier aus wirklich einen hübschen Ausblick - der Platz war sicher nicht gerade billig gewesen aber hey, Takatori hatte es sich leisten können! (1)  
"Ich hoffe du magst die Blumen hier!"  
Er legte vorsichtig ein pinkes (*schüttel*) Boukett neben den Stein.  
Erst dann fielen seine Augen auf einen roten Briefumschlag auf dem sein Name stand.  
Nun es gab eine Menge Sachen die einem Angst machen konnten, wie zum Beispiel Yohjis Begabung so laut zu schnarchen das in seinem Zimmer die Lampe wackelte oder die Versuche seines Bruders Masafumi aber nichts auf Gackts (2) grüner Erde schockte ihn so wie ein Umschlag auf dem sein Name stand - am Grab seiner toten Schwester - in ihrer Handschrift - um Mitterna.. ne Moment das isn anderes Fic Gomen...  
Langsam nahm er den Umschlag hoch und öffnete ihn - da traf es ihn wie einen Blitz:  
'Tsukiyono no Baka! Wenn das ne Bombe ist!'  
Mit einem lautem Panikschrei warf er sich hinter den nächstbesten Grabhügel.  
Nichts passierte - der Brief blieb Brief.  
Mit einem Räuspern und einigen vorsichtigen Seitenblicken ging er wieder zurück und hob das rote Stück Papier hoch.  
Auf dem Brief im Inneren stand in schwarzen arabischen Buchstaben (3):  
  
'Loved alive, alone in Death;  
Reborn to join Sisters of same Blood;  
Revenge for steeling our Soules;  
Black and White will meet soon Red' (4)  
  
Man mußte kein Brad Crawford sein um zu wissen was Omi nach diesem Schock als Erstes machte:  
Schreiend davonlaufen.  
  
"Und dann sagte der kleine Hase zu der großen Schlange: 'ALDA wenn du mich nicht sofort vorbeilässt dann...'"  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
Yohji drehte sich auf seinem Hocker um 180° und sah gerade noch einen Blitz in Shorts vorbeidüsen.  
"Omi?"  
  
Ken und Ran teilten sich in einer Eisdiele eine große Portion Fruchteis mit extra extra extra *hust* extra viel Sahne als..  
"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
"Omi?"  
  
Und sogar Schwarz die gerade von ihrem verdienten Urlaub in Hawaii zurückkamen...  
"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Weiß?"  
  
Ok genug davon, sagen wir einfach Omi war in Panik und gallopierte in bester Roadrunner Manier quer durch Tokio bis er wie ein 20 Kilo schweres Hagelkorn in sein Zimmer einschlug und sich unter dem Bett verschanzte.  
Erst dann wurde ihm klar das er den Brief noch in der Hand hielt... (5)  
"...Kuso..."  
  
Zwei Stunden später fand sich die gesamte Weiß-Besetzung im Mission-room ein.  
Yotan hatte schrecklich schlechte Laune und dass schon seit er herausgefunden hatte das die süße Kindergärtnerin verheiratet war - ein ganzer Tag mit kleinen Biestern vergeudet!  
Ken und Ran klebten wie betrunkene Affen aneinander - ok sie _waren_ ja gerade auch betrunkene Affen...  
Yohji lies den Kopf hängen und murmelte irgendetwas der sehr verdächtig nach 'kein Sex und nichtmal Alkohol' klang.  
Omi itself war zu einem kleinen, mützentragenden Haarknäul zusammengschrumpft und versteckte sich in der hintersten Ecke - der Brief immer noch fest in seinem Griff.  
"Mein Gott was seit ihr für Memmen!"  
Manx und Birman hatten es sich auf dem Coachtisch bequem gemacht.  
Wäre Weiß nicht so depri/verängstigt/betrunken gewesen wäre vielleicht jemanden aufgefallen das Manx auf Birmans Schoß saß...  
"Hört zu Weiß! Es gibt Neuigkeiten, nach dem Fall von Este durch Schwarz und euch..."  
Birman schenkte den Jungen einen 'irgendwie-bezweifle-ich-das-ihr-das-wart' Blick  
"...hat sich eine neue Organisation gebildet die nicht minder gefährlich ist!"  
Manx nickte und hielt Yohji einen Ordner vor die Nase.  
"Der Name ist 'Sánkaku' (6) - offiziell ist es ein Konzern der sich mit Computertechnik beschäftigt.  
Inoffiziell ist sie der von Kritiker recht ähnlich - um genau zu sein eine _Mischung_ aus Este und Kritiker!"  
Auf dem Bildschirm hinter den beiden Ladys erschien das Firmenlogo gefolgt von einer Liste diverser Mitglieder.  
"Es scheint als wären fast die Hälfte derer die früher in Este waren nun Unterstützer von Sánkaku!"  
Mit einem Schnauben knallte Manx ihre Faust auf den Tisch.  
"Verflucht hört ihr mir jetzt endlich zu!?"  
"Brief...Ouka...Tot...Red..."  
"GIM Mia Was schu dringen!"  
"Mia ausch!"  
"Irgendwie hab ich den Ehering übersehen..."  
"WEIß!!!!"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Urgh - der Teil ist nicht so witzig wie der Erste, Gomene!  
Ich war damals in WIRKLICH guter Laune das erklärt auch warum Omi eine Gackt-Fangirl-Schwuchtel und Ran ein normaler Mensch ist *hust* nicht das er das nicht jetzt schon wäre *hust* nur diese Shi-Ne Takatori Sache *hust*  
Was solls nehmts mir nicht übel und amüsiert euch gut!  
(Der nächste Teil lässt sicher auf sich warten, Arbeit und so *seufz*)  
  
(1) Ich kann Ouka nicht ausstehen hab ich das schon erwähnt?  
Farfie: Leute haben immer Probleme mit Menschen die ihnen ähnlich sind! ^_#  
Ney: O_O NA.NI?  
Farfie: *hust* o.#;; Ach nix  
Brad: *in Miss Cleo Kostüm* Ich sehe viel Schmerz in deiner Zukunft Farf! XD  
Schu+Nagi: *roflmao*  
  
(2)Ich geb zu ich steh auch auf ihn... *_*  
  
(3)Stellt euch vor der Rest ist in Japanisch.  
  
(4)'Lebend geliebt, im Tod allein;  
Wiedergeboren um Schwestern vom selben Blut beizutreten;  
Rache für unsere gestohlenen Seelen;  
Bald treffen Schwarz und Weiß auf Rot'  
(Seid gnädig mein Englisch ist bescheiden!)  
  
(5)Omi no Baka...  
  
(6)Dreieck 


End file.
